polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cambodiaball
Kingdom of Cambodiaball |nativename = ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជាគ្រាប់បាល់|image = Cambodiaball.png|imagewidth = 160px|caption = I can into Khmer.|capital = Phnom Penhball|reality = Kingdom of Cambodia|government = Constitutional monarchy|personality = humble farmer and tourist monies collector, can drink beer and stay sober|language = Khmer|religion = Buddhismball|friends = Chinaball Franceball Philippinesball (sometimes) USAball Vietnamball (Mostly)|enemies = Vietnamball (Not really) Thailandball Philippinesball (sometimes) Laosball|founded = 68 as Kingdom of Funanball 550 as Kingdom of Chenlaball 802 as Khmer Empireball 1867 as French protectorate 1993 as Modern Cambodiaball |predecessor = Kingdom of Funanball Kingdom of Chenlaball Khmer Empireball French protectorate Khmer Rougeball|successor = |likes = Tourist money, Glorious Angkor Wat (and tourist money), Khmer beaches (and tourist money), Kampot pepper, Angkor beer, rice, krama scarves|hates = countryballs who (try to) steal his clay|intospace = |status = |notes = |food = Amok trey, Kuy teav, Banh chao, Num banh chok, Khor and let's not forget; prahok!|bork = WAT WAT or Khmer Khmer}} Cambodiaball or '''Kampucheaball '''is a small countryball in peninsular Southeast Asia. To west is Thailandball, east is Vietnamball, north is Laosball. He loves his Angkor Wat very much and remembers glory days of Khmer Empireball. Cambodiaball can into Theravada Buddhism. (How many times does Cambodiaball have to say: Pol Pot is not of our traditional dish!) He also loves his beer a lot. But he still drinks responsibly. He loves his precious Kampot pepper. Kampot pepper can into good cuisine. Cambodiaball's cuisine can into Cambodiaball delicacies. Comics (please read before drawing comic) Currently there aren't many comics involving him or ancestors. But from now on, please draw him wearing a conical hat. If possible, a running gag for Cambodiaball should be created. This running gag should focus mainly on Cambodia and his obsession with collecting 'tourist monies'. Also, comics that feature Cambodia should also depict him drinking beer, but still remaining sober. (another running gag) History At first there were only 1balls. But then these 1balls learned of Indian knowledge. Then Kingdom of Funanball was born. He lived a happy life and he had the earliest great economy in Southeast Asia. Funanball lived off trade and he was also very good at farming, something he has passed down to his descendants, his son Chenla and his distant descendant, modern day Cambodiaball. When Funanball was weak and old, his son Chenlaball grew up and anschlussed Funanball. The rulers of Tangball made a history of Chenlaball. Chenlaball died and his two children, Water Chenlaball (daughter) and Land Chenlaball (son) fought against each other and became very weak. Then a guy called Jayavarman II came along and united the two children. Thus Khmer Empireball was born. Khmer Empireball was only very young but it was stronk, very stronk. Under Jayavarman II, they kicked Javaballs out of their clay. Khmer Empireball went on a rage (this behaviour would resurface in Khmer Rougeball) and anschlussed primitive 1balls and weak states around him. Angkor Wat was built and Khmer Empireball kept on anschlussing other kingdoms. Then the Thaiballs and Vietnamballs came and screwed everything up! (details censored due to sensitivity). Franceball also conquered them once because Cambodiaball asked for protection from Siamball. Franceball put him inside Indochinaball with Vietnamball and Laosball. Cambodia was of communist until 1993 under "Pol Pot mode" and many Cambodiaballs died.Cambodiaball was once sick with Khmer Rougeball (a variety of the communist disease which is very contagious in poor countries) and made killings of many Cambodiaballs. Today Now Cambodia is developing. In fact, he has one of the best economic records in Southeast Asia. He loves tourism and visitors to Angkor Wat, it means monies for him. Cambodiaball likes rice, it is very delicious, and can into feeding people. His cuisine is great. He can cook very good foods (Franceball is often impressed.) Cambodiaball is home to Kampotball, which produces world-class Kampot pepper. Also, has many delicacies such as frogs legs, snails and Cambodiaball's original invention: fried tarantula (Franceball: Honhonhon, mon fils, votre cuisine est exquise!) Also, fish is made into prahok using the power of Khmer cuisine (prahok is sort of like surströmming but better). He is building lots of roads and can into upgraded transportation. He only has three airports, but is good for monies and tourism. 90 percent of citizens are Khmer. There are a few Vietnamballs, Chinese Cambodiaballs and Chamballs. There are also descendants of ancient 1balls called Khmer Loeuballs. Sadly, they still cannot really into modern technology. Cambodiaballs wear krama scarves. They like to celebrate Water Festival. Hopefully, can into space. However, he still has problems. For example, crime and corruption are everywhere. It breaks his heart to see many Cambodiaballs in poverty. (Cambodiaball: I deny all accusations of impunity!!!) Relationships Friends * Chinaball - Cambodia's oldest ally, though he supported murderous Khmer Rougeball. Also are gib aid to Cambodia and many Chinese tourists take pictures of great Khmer architecture. * South Koreaball - They also gib aid and money. Cambodia likes the K-pop. Also many Korean tourists visit and take pictures of great Khmer architecture. * Japanball - Also gib aid and money. Helped build bridges across mighty Mekong. Also many Japanese take pics of great Khmer architecture. * Franceball - Saved Cambodia from conquests of Thailand and Vietnam in 19th century. Cambodia hated him for capitalist exploitation but later remains good relation. French is taught in many schools and France is impressed by Cambodia's great Khmer cuisine. * Laoball - Cambodia's long time neighbor, was once a commie brother along with Vietnam but later Cambodia quitted. * Philippinesball (sometimes) - A friend on ASEAN. I hope we continue to be friends, if only you didn't try to remove dimsum. * USAball - Big friend. US monies everywhere in Cambodia. Grateful for gib aid against Khmer Rouge. Still has a bruise from when he bombed my lands. WHY???? (USball: OK OK! I'm sorry. Now I gotta go to Turkey. Somethin' about the Armenian Genocide....) Neutral * Laoball -Is okay. Laos am poor like Cambodia and they were/are also friends. Enemies * Vietnamball - REMOVE Phở ! GIB BACK KHMER CLAY! SAIGON PREY NOKOR! KAMPUCHEA KROM IS CAMBODIABALL'S CLAY! STOP OPPRESSING KHMER KROM! THEY ARE OUR BROTHERS! * Thailandball - OLDEST ARCHENEMY! REMOVE TOM YUM ! YOU CANNOT INTO ANCIENT KHMER CLAY! GO BACK TO YOUR HOMELAND! KEEP YOUR HANDS OF OFF MY CLAY! PREAH VIHEAR TEMPLE IS MINE! WE BUILT LOTS OF TEMPLES AND THEN YOU JUST ANSCHLUSSED HALF OF OUR CLAY! * Champaball (former) - HAHAHAHA, CHAM! GET ANSCHLUSSED BY DAIVIETBALL! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR RAIDING AND PILLAGING ANGKOR WAT! * Philippinesball (sometimes), YOU USING DIRTY POLITICS TO FORCE ASEAN TO DEAL WITH DIMSUM AND SPRATLYS?!! I H8 YOU!!! ...still. We can still be friends and stuff. Gallery 217362_564000140316817_1210626130_n.png|Death of Khmer Rougeball MlehEz5.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Food.png fdGeL7m.png SATpQO1.png SIcZYIT.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Bsgddhd.png 'pEqSpSN.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:French Category:Communism Category:Capitalism Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Dim Sum Category:Ching Chong Category:Buddhist Category:Genocide Category:Asia Category:Independent Category:Cambodiaball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Tropical Category:Austroasiatic Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Khmer Speaking Countryball Category:Former French Colonies Category:Compact Category:Almost Landlocked